poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters Story Pack
This is how the Ghostbusters (2016) story pack goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the city of Manhattan, the ghost are lurking going. Tour Guide: Huh? doors are closing and the evil laugh came Tour Guide: AAAAH! AHHH!! tour guide runs to a basement and hangs on the floor. Some slime came out of the floor Tour Guide: AAAH! NOO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!! Ghostbusters theme song played as Erin exits the taxi Erin Gilbert: Hello? Sci-Twi: Hi, Erin. Human Fluttershy: Hello there. Human Applejack: Howdy. Human Rarity: Hello there, darling. Spike the Dog: Hey there! Human Rainbow Dash: Greetings! Human Pinkie Pie: Hello. Erin. Abby Yates: Erin. Erin Gilbert: You put our book online without my permission. Abby Yates: I don't need your permission. Sci-Twi: Actually you might need it. Erin Gilbert: There's no experimental backing for anything in that book, and it makes me look like a crazy person. Spike the Dog: Right. Like that's gonna happen. Jillian shows up Human Rarity: Why hello there. Jillian Holtzmann: I've heard terrible things about you. (takes the helmet off Abby's head) Abby Yates: HA! Holtzmann works with me in the lab. She's a brilliant engineer. And very loyal. She would not abandon you. Human Rainbow Dash: Loyal like me. Erin Gilbert: Okay, you know what, I thought we could have an adult conversation, but apparently we can't. Human Applejack: Well, I guess you're right, Erin. Abby Yates: Erin, if you really don't believe in this stuff anymore, why were you looking for the book? Erin Gilbert: A man came to see me at my work, saying his building was haunted! Human Fluttershy: Oh my. Abby Yates: What building? Erin Gilbert: The Aldridge Mansion. It's obviously a joke. Sci-Twi: The Aldridge Mansion?! Spike the Dog: Spooky. Let's go! Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Humane Five runs outside as Erin follows them Erin Gilbert: Guys, wait! Abby Yates: Hey taxi! Hey! Human Rarity: Yo-hoo, taxi. Erin Gilbert: Guys, uh, come on! Please, Abby. Just take the book down. Please! Abby Yates: All right. All right, but you have to introduce us to this guy at The Aldridge Mansion. Erin Gilbert: Yes of course! guy dancing around in a ghost costume Human Pinkie Pie: What on earth? they arrived at the Aldridge Mansion and get off the Taxi Sci-Twi: I got this PKE Meter that I dismentle it and made an amulet. Now, I rebuilt it to track down some ghosts. Spike the Dog: Maybe you just get another one, Twilight. Human Fluttershy: the tour guide was on the other side of the road Tour Guide: Excuse me?! Excuse me?! We're not open. Can I help you? Human Applejack: Erin Gilbert: Yes. Hi. We're about to look for Ed Mulgrave. I wanted to these people. Abby Yates: Hi there? Tour Guide: But Ed... Ed Mulgrave died fifteen years ago. Abby Yates: Ed's a ghost! Ha! (took the black PKE Meter) Jr. showed up Sci-Twi: Erin Gilbert: So?! So who's this? Human Pinkie Pie: Who is that guy? Tour Guide: Well, that's Ed's son, Ed Jr. Erin Gilbert: Okay, that's obviously who I meant. Abby Yates: Well how about you take us across the street? I got to get in there, setup. Let's go on a tour. Human Rarity: tour guide throws the key onto the road Human Applejack: Tour Guide: You're going to die in there. Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Humane Five came inside the Aldridge Mansion Spike the Dog: Jillian Holtzmann: Aldridge Mansion: Take 1. Sci-Twi: her PKE Meter Abby, Jillian, Sci-Twi, Spike and the Human Mane 5 run to the door but it was closed Human Fluttershy: Oh my! Abby Yates: Err, guys. I don't think we're alone. Erin Gilbert: That's a cool joke... that was... funny. Spike the Dog: I got that too. builds a device Abby Yates: What the heck is that? Jillian Holtzmann: Human Rainbow Dash: I don't think so, either. Erin Gilbert: Abby Yates: Sci-Twi: I don't think it is my magic. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer